New Faces from the Past
by Kidicarus234
Summary: What Happens when two mysterious figures turn up at the guild one day? And why do they know Mavis? Who are they? Parings such as OC x OC, Nalu, Mild Gruvia, GaLe and others. T, for later chapters. my first ever fanfic so I hope you enjoy, if you read it!


7 of August year xxxx

In Earthland, there is a land called Fiore and in Fiore there is a town named Magnolia and there in Magnolia lies a guild. The guild known for many different things, their countless triumphs against evil, their master being one of the 10 wizard saints and their super famous mages. But most of all, their rowdiness, their tendency to destroy everything and their strong bonds between each other. This guild was the one and only Fairy Tail.

The guild hall was full of people like usual, the guild emblem adorned the wall, shining slightly in the gleam of Magnolia's morning sun.

The pink haired fire dragon slayer and the raven haired ice mage were fighting again, tearing up the guild and dragging many of the other males into the fight. A blonde stellar wizard was sitting at one of the tables, talking to a blunette mage about her new chapter, while the remaining members of her team (team Shadow Gear) watched over.

A funnily dressed tribal looking guy was hanging around the request board and a white haired mage served drinks and mentally coupled up the guild members.  
While an old man sat crossed legged, a mug of alcohol (probably beer) on the counter, watching over his children.

The day seemed normal, but of course there was never just a normal day in Fairy Tail. The master could sense it, the lingering magic power. Drawing closer.

The doors of the guild suddenly opened revealing two hooded figures. The figures continued to walk into the guild, one cloaked in white and the other in black. Both cloaks where patterned with runes. Their abnormity of the magic power they withheld threatened.

The fire dragon slayer, Natsu, continued to fight with the Ice make mage, Gray. Gray being less caught up in the fight noticed the figures entering the hall.

"Flame brain. Shut up a second!" he yelled

"What did u just call me? Ice princess"

Gray ignored the salmon haired mage and continued to walk toward the two cloaked figures, ready to interrogate them. While Natsu ran over ready to punch Gray, he caught the glare from the red haired reequip mage and halted his attack.  
The figures walked up to Master Makarov. Completely ignoring the oncoming Gray.  
"Are you the master of this guild named Fairy Tail?" A woman's voice came from one of the cloaked figures. Her voice was the voice of an Angel, sweet and alluring. Magic power seemed to flow from her.  
"Yes, I am. May I ask why you are here?" The master answered.  
" I am here to join, so is my partner, we are old friends of this guild". The second figure answered, it was the voice of a young man.  
"If you wish to join, you will have to tell me your names and let me see your faces. We may go somewhere more private, if you wish not to tell me in the presence of the guild".  
The two exchanged glances or at least it seemed like they did.  
"It's fine. We don't need to keep out identities secret anymore. It was only a precaution".  
The woman said as she took off her cloak, leaving it to rest, hiding her back. The magic power she admitted became even more intense. The guild mages became very alert of her power and her appearance . Especially the males.  
She was beautiful, her long brown hair was arranged fantastically, and the gold in her blue eyes flickered in the light. Her outfit made her more appealing.

The dress was not low cut but you could see everything. It was black, a tight top with long flowing selves, the skirt was long at the back but short at the front. The outfit was also patterned with golden runes. She wore many limiters that where disguised as jewellery.  
The cloak and dresses runes where a special kind of limiter. Two rings decorated both her hands, a pair of earrings, 14 bracelets decorated both her arms. 2 ankle bracelets, one clip in her hair, and the jewels in her sandals contained 5. In total she had 30 limiters but still her magic was shockingly overwhelming.  
Among the ring limiters she wore, was an engagement ring and a wedding ring. Also there was a black shadow dragon symbol on her neck, the mark of her mate. When the male mages saw this they all went and sat in a corner and sobbed. Of course all the male mages accept the dense king Natsu and the remaining cloaked figure.  
Seeing this, the second figure removed his cloak. All the girls in the room, fainted with nose bleeds. The man was as handsome as the woman was beautiful.

His tame brown hair sat on top of his pale face. His black eyes shone with darkness, the opposite of woman who stood beside him. His thin but muscular build could be seen though his thin black top. His limiters were woven into his top, baggy trousers and the thin black bands around his waist and wrist. On his neck was the mark of a golden dragon with its wings extended, his mate mark? On his finger was a wedding ring.  
"My name is Caragh Pendragon and this is my husband Artemis Pendragon. We are very happy to be here. It has been to long" Caragh declared. A sad expression took over her face.

Randomly the first master of the guild appeared and preceded to attack/hug the married couple.  
They hugged her back and they all started crying. This happened while the rest of the guild looked at then with comical confused faces, as every normal person would.

"Mavis you haven't changed!" Artemis grinned at the young blonde girl.  
"I know" the young ghost (?) inwardly cringed "You guys have! I wasn't even sure it was you two when you came in, so I waited. When you said your names I almost died of surprise. The last time I saw you two you where ten!" A dark shadow cast across their faces remembering the last time they saw each other. The master shook it off and continued "So you two married huh? I knew it" Artemis rubbed the back of his neck and the woman smiled a slight blush on her cheeks.  
"Yeh. It took him long enough to realise I liked him. Didn't it? Dense Baka" Caragh laughed whole heartedly. While Artemis playfully punched her shoulder.  
"Your training. How did it go?" Mavis asked.  
"Very well, I have mastered all the techniques and hidden techniques and also can combine all dragon elements in to my attacks with help from Caragh". He took her hand, stroking his thumb across the top.  
"Let me show you, put your guilds strongest against me and Artemis, if you want to" Artemis nodded. Mavis grinned. She would get another chance to take control.  
With the mention of a fight, the whole guild snapped out of their stare and ran toward the first.  
Mavis turned to Makarov,  
" You can chose sixth/third master after I explain who these two are, as I do owe the guild an explanation". The guild was chatting away to themselves creating noise. Excited by the upcoming battle.

"Everyone be quiet! You are probably wondering who these two are and how can they see me.  
Caragh is my former pupil when I was alive, no she's not a ghost. She used to travel the country with a young boy and his name is Artemis. Caragh and Artemis are one of the first members of the guild, so naturally they are part of it and can see me. Caragh looked like a fairy when she was younger, you will find out later why. Naturally we got along very well. They are both extremely powerful mages and Fairy Tail's strongest with go against them. Master Makarov will chose."  
The whole guild cheered, rearing for a fight.

"How many people do you wish to fight?" Makarov asked the pair.  
"We will fight as many worthy fighters you have. We also don't mind if we do single, double or even team battles"  
"Okay. Hmm. Erza, Laxus, Natsu, Gray, Mirajane, Juvia, Gajeel, Lucy, Freed, Bixlow, Cana, Evergreen, Levy, Wendy, you can do it if you want to" the master looked at the small girl. She gave a nod. "Guildarts would be on here-"  
" I heard my name?" The figure appeared at the back. His ginger hair slicked back, in its usual style.  
"Up for a fight?"  
"Why not?"  
"Okay then, I think that's it. I may even have a go if you're standing at the end. Did I choose too many?"  
" Defiantly not. I see we have a fair share of abilities here, Dragon Slayers, Rune magic, Solid Script, Reequip, magic card, fairy magic, suits the guild, Water, I see that there's also an Ice Devil Slayer and a Chaos magic user. How interesting"  
"Who's the Ice Demon Slayer?" Asked Lucy, the stellar mage.  
"Oh. No one doesn't matter, it was wrong sorry an ice make magic mage" a blush kept into the future seers face.  
"How can you tell?" Asked the ginger at the back of the hall. The whole guild was stumped at how the mage had known... Unless she was a stalker.

"My magic, it let me see what kinds of magic people have. It also lets me see in the future"  
"She gave her magic away" thought Laxus "how stupid"  
Caragh inwardly smiled reading this thought.  
' I haven't even let them know even one of semi-magic.'  
Her mate smiled at the guild of mages, "Never under estimate her, I learned the hard way". _Flashback_

It happened when they were twelve after she had finally completed her God Slaying magic. They were staying with Caragh's mother in the Angel Realm, heaven.

"Artemis! I'm finished! Woo!" Caragh hug tackled Artemis, a slight blush on her checks at her own forwardness. The young one had liked her victim for a while now. The shadow dragon face was ditto, it was the time in this young boy's life when he started to notice the opposite gender. "The dragon realms next. I'll get to see Father! I can't wait until you meet him, be prepared though, he loves fighting. He's a beast at it too, just like me!"

"Caragh, you fathers a dragon, he is a literal beast. However considering your… properties and choices of guild. You're more like a fairy."

 _She really is. She would never beat me, she has drawn, but she will never win. I-_

His thoughts where cut off with a fist to the face. He flew across the ground. After he got over his shock, rage filled his body.

"What the hell? I was joking! Anyway wouldn't that be a good thing!" he yelled as he stood up. "Shadow Dragons Roar!"

Caragh easily dodged the attack and bit back with more force.

"King of the Dragon's Realm Roar!" Caragh raged, "By the ways is heaven not hell!" Was the last thing he heard before getting smashed head first in to a wall.

Back in the present, he rubbed his head where it had been smashed open. His wife noticed and gently kissed it.

"Okay let's get this started! Brats, everyone make their way outside!"

He started conversation with the men of the guild, with Caragh walked ahead talking the Mavis and the rest of the female population of the guild.

As he looked at her, he smiled thinking,

 _I am one of the luckiest men alive_.


End file.
